Sex Does Not Mean Gender
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Jaden never spoke about it. Never had a reason to bring it up. But the universe seems to disagree with that, now the shock of a lifetime as descended on many of Duel Academy! How will our Hero..ine face this new challange! Find out in Sex Does Not Mean Gender! (Warning Viewer Discretion is Advised.)


Alright I know I shouldn't be getting this out when I have other things to finish. But my other stories are not really writing so I will be giving this to you.

For those who do not believe in transgender people or has an issue with the LBGTQA please leave. This is not a story for you. I so also warn that there is a mention of suicide

For those who are staying I shall tell you a few things on why I wanted to write this story. First off I do like genderbender stories, however I never really seen a Transgender one. There is also the fact it was bubbling in the back of my head and wanted out.

Truth be told I tried to make it so it can be seen as if it could be in canon. But seeing I am not the best at writing anything in canon we are going to have to deal with this AU. Well I tried.

As for my disclaimer: These are just dolls and files in my head! Do you really think I own this outside the idea?!

Now I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Sex Does Not Mean Gender_**

 _(Chapter 1)_

Who I am

I never really thought about sex and gender before. I knew that I was suppose to dress with the boys and think girls were gross. But I never really understood why. I understood more about my female classmates when I was younger. Still understand the female mind better than the male in fact. I did not understand why my classmates would jeer and mock me when I dressed up as female superhero for Halloween. That is until I was pulled aside by one of my teachers and was asked "Are you a boy or a girl?"

It hit me like a pile of bricks. I was supposed to be a boy. At least according to my body. But I felt more like a girl. I informed my teacher this and a strange look crossed her face. It was never brought up again.

I did mention it to my parents hoping that they might be able to help me figure out what was going on. To say the least my father and I haven't really spoken civilly since then. My mother, bless her heart has been supportive as much as she can. Though she does not fully understand why I feel this way. At least she calls me her daughter in private. Nothing is out in public about this. One reason my father does not really talk to me. He thinks that I want to say I am a girl but will not dress like one nor get an operation to change my sex to match my gender. He loves me, I know that, but he does not understand why I don't want to let everyone know I'm his little girl.

"If you are my daughter then why do you act like a boy?" That is what is commonly asked whenever we get arguing.

"I don't act like a boy! I act like me! A tomboy if you must put something to label it!" This merely gets a worried look in his eye and me storming out of the room.

I never understood why people thought I was so strange for liking heroes. I thought it was obvious. They save the day and they could be different, yet still be respected. My favorite hero was Flame Wingman. The reason? He was a being who had a dragon for an arm. He also was summoned by merging a female, Burstinatrix, and a male, Avian.

He reminded me of myself but also of others who I knew. There was a boy in my fifth grade class who happen to like boys rather than girls. Though, unlike myself, did not think himself a girl. We were friends for a while and I never let anyone know about his sexuality just like he never let anyone know about my gender. But his parents found out and he was living on the street for a while before my father found him and dragged him home. He stayed with us until his uncle opened his doors and let my friend live with him. We still write to one another.

He was a lucky one. Our upperclassman was not so lucky. She was bisexual and a crossdresser. What's the difference between transgendered like me and crossdressers like her? Transgender people have a body different than their gender, while crossdressers wear clothes meant for the opposite sex. To say the least, she was caught dating a girl while at school. And to make matters worse she was crossdressing the whole time and the girl thought she was a boy.

She committed suicide off the school roof.

I learned to accept that people were going to look at me and only see a boy. A stupidly energetic boy but a boy. No one would look at me and see the girl I really was. I could get an operation. But I did not want to spend the money nor risk my life under the knife. My father understands that much. However I will not dress in the girl uniform.

Why? Have you seen those things? Even in my middle school they were horrid! How my classmates could walk in those I never knew. The boy uniform is safer and warmer. Father understood that. Though he still pouts when ever I go out in jeans instead of a skirt. I do own some female clothes. I wear them only at home though. And that is what gets my father confused. I own it, I wear it. But I don't go out in it. It does not help I had asked him not to tell his coworkers that I was his daughter, just his kid. That made him mad and is the current reason why we aren't talking.

Being in Slifer Red here at Duel Academy does not really help me with my gender difference. No one knows here. Though I think Doctor Crowler might understand,but he most likely would not want to have me go to him for advice. I'm a Slifer Slacker and the person who publicly humiliated him by beating him during the entrance exams. I haven't gathered my courage to tell Professor Banner. I don't want special treatment, though a room by myself would make me feel more comfortable. I love Syrus and Chumley don't get me wrong. But it is a bit awkward to be sharing the same room as two boys even if our bodies are built the same.

Being a heterosexual female with a male body is weird. I think my roommates think I'm shy. I will bathe with them sure but I will never show them my naked body nor will I ever look at theirs. At least I don't find either of them sexually attractive. That would make things worse and have me forcing myself to Professor Banner to ask if I can have a room to myself. Of course I would have to explain why which is the scary part.

There are times I wish I was a boy to go with my body. It would make things so much easier. But nope! I'm a girl who was born with a male body! Going to make getting married difficult. Seeing same sex marriage is banned in Japan. Nevermind find a partner. With my body I might get a guy if I'm lucky. Though they might not understand why I want to be a she rather than a he. Nor that I want to be called straight rather than gay. It will not be easy to find someone who will understand my gender and want my body is the way it is.

Sure a girl might be up to it. But they don't really interest me. They are great people to hang out with and be friends. But lovers? Nope, look elsewhere please!

Makes things really awkward when I notice Alexis looking at me with interest in her eyes. While I can be blind and obvious to a lot of romantic undertones. I do know when someone looks at me and has some sort of genuine interest. It does not help that if Alexis was a boy I would not mind going out with her. The only out putting thing is that she is a girl. At least physically. I don't know if she is like me and is transgender. It can be very hard to tell. Then again she seems to use a lot of female words when talking about herself. I rarely use any gender specific words. Makes things easier for me.

 _Sex=/=Gender_

Jaden is taken out of her thoughts as Syrus came bursting through the door. The light blue haired boy was panting and was looking around wildly.

Jaden cocked her head to the side wondering what was up. Sitting up from her lounging position on her bed she gave her friend a once over to make sure he was okay.

"Sy?"

Light green eyes met brown as the boy looked up at her.

"Jay! Please tell me you have some idea on how to deal with a girl!"

Jaden blinked. A girl?

"What do you need to know? And on that note why?"

Syrus leaned against the closed door of their room as he sighed.

"There is this girl in Ra Yellow who told me to meet her at the beach tomorrow. She also said it was not a challenge to a duel."

Brown eyes closed for a moment. At least her friend was able to pick up hints better that she.

"Okay first breathe Sy. You are making me worried."

The boy breathed in deep before releasing the breath.

"Now I don't know much about girls." Ha. "But first thing first. Don't assume anything. If you need clarification, ask for it. While she might be upset you don't understand what she is getting at, it is better safe than sorry."

Syrus took another deep breath and nodded. Meeting Jaden's eyes he smiled.

"Thanks bro! I think I can do that! But what if she hates me for asking?"

Jaden rolled her eyes. While she could understand her fellow females better than men there were somethings they did that made her want to throw rocks at them for.

"Then try to explain why you asked. If she has any sense then she should understand. If not she is not worth the time." She shrugged. It made sense to her. And it was something she would like a guy to do with her if they had issues understanding what she was trying to say.

The light blue haired boy ended up wrapping his arms around her with a cry of:"Thank You!"

Jaden just laughed while patting his back.

* * *

Yes I will being using dub names. Easier on me. Now know I am showing only once case of a transgender female. Not all cases are like this. Figuring out your gender is not the same for everyone and I wish to make that clear. I also wanted to show why it can be very hard to tell a transgendered person from a non-transgender person.

When someone thinks of transgender they normally think that the person would change their body to match their gender this not always the case. And in this story Jaden will not be. It will be brought up yes. But it will not happen.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
